Isumi's Valentine's Day Adventure
by DarklyAsphyxial
Summary: Isumi's always hated Valentine's Day, follow him on his adventure, aided by Waya and Hikaru! IsumixNase. Please read and review!


Isumi's Valentine's Day Adventure

Today, was the day. It was the day, that Isumi dreaded every single year. The day, was St. Valentine's day. He wanted to butcher St. Valentine for ever _existing _and befalling this ill humor upon him.

Every year, Isumi would always dress up in various disguises on Valentine's day, so he could escape the many fan girls who would bombard him with Valentines.

Isumi didn't have the heart in him to reject every girl who gave him a valentine, not to mention several guys as well. It would probably be bearable if he had a _girlfriend _or something, but it's just that he wasn't really _interested _in anyone. At times, his mother would make a slip of a tongue about questioning his orientation. He knew he wasn't _gay,_ but he just didn't find the right girl yet.

All of his friends would make fun of the fact that it seemed like he was scared of girls. Waya would laugh it off and say that if he managed to get a _tenth_ of the girls he got, he would be satisfied. But that was before Isumi told him that if he did that, he'd be broke during White day. Shindo on the other hand was satisfied that he only had to give and receive one valentine this year, from his girlfriend Ivy or Iva or something…

All of his friends would make fun of the fact that it seemed like he was of girls. Waya would laugh it off and say that if he managed to get a of the girls he got, he would be satisfied. But that was before Isumi told him that if he did that, he'd be broke during White day. Shindo on the other hand was satisfied that he only had to give and receive one valentine this year, from his girlfriend Ivy or Iva or something…_

* * *

Flashback…_

"Hey, look on the _bright _side! At least you don't have it as bad as Touya does!" Hikaru said cheerfully.

"What do you mean?" Waya asked, ready to join in any 'Touya bashing' as he puts it. Hikaru looked around before finally deeming it 'safe' to spill the beans.

"Well, he always gets mistaken for a girl, especially on Valentines day, so the route that he takes to get to the Institute is fraught with drunk, horny guys. He says he feels so disturbed as he's making his way here. Last year, he even got groped, and he was too scared to even fight back!" Hikaru said, laughing now. Waya joined him, but Isumi felt his worries magnified even more._End Flashback…_

_

* * *

_

Isumi sighed as he went over to his closet, and pulled it all the way back, where he had basically every costume known to mankind. He decided that he would choose a simple yet effective disguise this year. He pulled out a blonde wig that hung down to about his chin, covering most of his features. In addition, he donned a t-shirt and baggy jeans. Looking at himself over the mirror, he thought he looked like a skater boy or something. He even struck some poses to make it look authentic.After finally nodding to himself, convinced that he looked disguised enough, he made his way down the stairs. He sighed again, thinking that if it weren't for the important Go match he had today, he wouldn't even step a foot out of his apartment. Also adding to his vexation was the fact that he couldn't reschedule his match either. He opened the door, looked around both sides before daring to walk outside.

He was perplexed at the fact that there didn't seem to be anyone tailing him today. Usually there would be a _few _of those hyper girls who would camp out at his door. He thought he almost made it, when the Institute came into view. It was a sight to behold.

He almost couldn't recognize the words 'Go Institute' at the top, since he was blinded by a sea of pinks and reds. It seemed as if the girls had gotten smarter this year, and went straight for the kill. He didn't know how they found out, (although he did have a hunch that it was probably Waya who gave them a hint), but nevertheless, a swarm of girls were there, just waiting for him to show up.

There were various large posters as well, such as a big blown up poster of his 'game face' mode, in which the girls claimed was a look 'to die for'. He also had a suspicion that Waya sent them that photo too. On the other side, there were cliché posters like 'I LOVE YOU, ISUMI!' or 'BE MY VALENTINE!'. There were also some pretty farfetched posters as well, such as 'MARRY ME, ISUMI! I COOK WELL!' or 'LAY A TENGEN TO _ME _ANYDAY!'. Needless to say, Isumi was still pretty disturbed by the posters and such.

He hoped he wasn't recognizable as he made his way through the sea of fans. Apparently, they didn't see through his disguise as he stepped inside, breathing a huge sigh of relief. Now that _that_ problem was taken care of, he can finally play with no interruptions.

He entered the room and settled down, waiting for Shugi Dayo, his opponent, to show up. A couple minutes later, the latter made his way towards the seat, and was about to sit down when he stopped to stare at Isumi.

"You're not Isumi." he said, finally. Isumi frowned.

"Yes I am, Shugi-kun, what are you talking about?" he said innocently. Shugi frowned.

"The Isumi _I _know doesn't look like a skater boy." Shugi said. Isumi sighed, having to resort to this method.

"Look you _trollop, _it's _me_ under this wig!" Isumi hissed, pulling the wig off slightly. Shugi glanced and raised his eyebrows.

"Don't even ask." Isumi said tersely as he quickly placed a black stone on the far right star, and so, the game commenced.

One and a half hours later…

Pachi!

Pachi!

The two of them placed and exchanged territories, trying to gain for more territory. Finally, it came down to the lower left corner. The two of them had roughly about the same amount of the time, but Isumi calculated that if he lost control of the lower left corner, he would lose the match by 3 moku. He stared at the board for a long time, and saw a move where he could overtake the group and win the match.

_Pachi!_ Shugi frowned at the unorthodox move, yet he couldn't figure out what Isumi's motive was, thus he continued to advance.

_Pachi!_ Isumi hid a smile, obviously Shugi hadn't figured out his plan as he played another obscure move.

_Pachi!_

_Pachi!_ Isumi could tell that Shugi was taken aback by his weird moves, and his concentration was faltering.

_Pachi!_

_Pachi!_

_Pachi! _Shugi's eyes widened, as suddenly, the 'pointless' pieces that Isumi previously placed suddenly came to life. In addition to that, the white stones that he placed were suddenly…dead. With a couple of inevitable moves, Isumi will have secured the territory, and there was nothing that Shugi could do about it

"I-I resign." Shugi mumbled. Isumi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you for the game." Isumi said softly. Shugi paused and did the same.

On his way out in the hallway, he caught up with Waya and Hikaru, who where finishing up their matches as well. They were chatting until the saw Isumi.

"Well I'll be damned, is that _you _under that mop, Isumi?" asked Waya brashly.

"Hai…" Isumi said rather self consciously.

"You look like Yashiro!" Hikaru said grinning.

"_So…_is this your _secret _weapon against your _fan girls, _Isumi?" Waya said sweetly as Hikaru sniggered in the background.

"C'mon Waya, stop making fun of Isumi there, let's go grab a bite to eat. You coming along with us, Isumi?" Hikaru asked. Isumi shook his head.

"Nah, I just want to get home as soon as possible." he replied unevenly. Waya grinned as he approached Isumi.

"Aw…it's ok, Isumi here doesn't want to face the _ickle scary girls_." he said grinning, and rubbing Isumi's head back and forth, ultimately obscuring Isumi's vision for a while.

"Well, have a HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, ISUMI!" Waya said loudly, as he released his hand and shoved Isumi out the front entrance. It took a while before Isumi regained his senses. He turned around and looked at his reflection in the glass door, and realized something.

1. His wig…was gone. Probably courtesy of Waya.

2. The duo had undoubtedly locked him out of the Institute, and were currently waving merrily at his flabbergasted expression.

3. The mob of girls…had not disappeared.

'Ok, Isumi, remember…whatever you do…don't panic…' Isumi said, talking to himself. Maybe…just _maybe_, if he was lucky, the girls won't notice him, inconspicuously trying to sneak off. Alas no such luck.

"OH MY GOD!!! IT'S ISUMI-KUN!!!!!" one crazed female screeched, and that was what it took for all the girls to look at Isumi. It took a split second of staring, and drooling, before someone got the 'brilliant' idea of making a stampede towards the unfortunate Go pro.

Isumi yelped as he made a mad dash for the side, and ran like he never ran in his life. 'Note to self: get some exercise incase of emergencies such as these, Isumi!' he told himself as he saw the group of girls gaining up on him. Grimacing, he could feel himself decelerating as the sound of footsteps grew louder. Then, a miracle happened.

A shiny white convertible was zooming into view, and the person seated in it was none other than Nase Asumi, a fellow Go pro and also an old Insei classmate of his. Her wavy brown hair was flying with the wind as she sped towards the intersection, where Isumi happened to be running at. Isumi stopped to catch his breath.

"Wait, Nase!!!" he practically screamed, Nase slowed down for a split second and that was all it took for Isumi to jump and land smoothly into the passenger seat of her car.

"Isumi-kun? What are you _doing?_" Nase shouted, surprised at his sudden outburst.

"Quick! Drive! I'll explain on the way!" Isumi said frantically, as he ducked down from view.

"Where to?" Nase asked.

"Anywhere away from the mob of girls!" Isumi cried, and Nase pressed the gas pedal like crazy. When they were finally out of view, Isumi started breathing more normally again as he dared to sit properly onto the passenger's seat.

"Whew! That was close!" he said, extremely relieved.

"I'll say. Those girls looked like they were about to _butcher _you!" Nase exclaimed.

"Haha, and worse. That's why I _detest _Valentine's Day!" Isumi said as Nase chuckled.

"So where are you going now, Nase-san?" Isumi said, attempting to strike a conversation going.

"I'm going to _Votre Coeur,_" Nase replied, with a hint of a blush creeping onto her cheeks. Isumi raised his eyebrows.

"The hot spot for Valentine's?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I made reservations for two there." Nase said, blushing even more now.

"With whom, your boyfriend?" he asked. Nase nodded.

"But he doesn't know that, so I'm going over to his house right now to surprise him." she said softly. Isumi whistled.

"That's one lucky boyfriend right there." he said slowly. Now it was Nase's turn to raise an eyebrow at him.

Isumi quickly looked away, reddening.

"Um, what I meant was that it take's _forever _to get a reservation there, so the devotion you have towards your boyfriend must really be something." he quickly said.

"Thanks." Nase said as she pulled up in front of a house.

"I'll only be gone for a short while, Isumi." she said, stepping out of the car. Isumi nodded, and waited. It seemed like a decade before Nase finally came out of the house, running. Isumi quickly saw the tears that she was trying so hard to sustain.

"Nase? Are you ok?" he asked softly, getting out of the car to meet her. What perfect timing, as she crashed into his arms and hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

"H-He…" Nase started to say, before giving into her emotions as she burst into tears, crying on Isumi's arms. Isumi awkwardly placed his arms around the sobbing girl, occasionally patting her and comforting her.

"Sh…sh…it's ok." he said, reassuring her as she cried her heart out. Eventually, when she calmed down enough, Isumi was able to get the whole story out of her.

Nase went into the house, apparently thought that she was going to surprise her boyfriend. She went into the bedroom, when she saw her 'devoted' boyfriend going at it with another girl. She attempted to stifle a gasp, but it was too late, her boyfriend had heard her. He tried to stop her, and telling her that it's 'not what it seems' but she knew that there was only one explanation to that. She broke up with him on the spot, and told him she never wanted to see him ever again, and quickly backed out of the house, attempting to hold back her tears.

Isumi felt a great amount of compassion for Nase. He had known her for a long time, and she was a very faithful and wonderful girl. Her ex-boyfriend didn't even deserve to see her, let alone _talk _to her. He just sat there, hugging the frail girl, while thoughts of revenge burned through his mind. But the main priority was to cheer up Nase again. Obviously, Nase was in no condition to drive again, thus, Isumi took over the wheel.

"Where are we going, Isumi?" Nase asked. Isumi merely smiled.

"You'll see." he said softly. Minutes later, they had arrived at their destination. Nase was surprised to see the words _Votre Coeur _glaring at her.

"What are you doing, Isumi?" she asked, perplexed at why he would bring her to such a place when her emotions were more stable now.

"Well I wouldn't want your reservation to go to a waste, so _I'm _treating _you _to dinner." he concluded.

"But-" Nase started to say, but Isumi cut her off as he dragged her up the stairs.

"Bonjour, Monsieur et Mademoiselle. Est-ce que vous avez fait a votre réservation?" a smiling waitress asked at the entrance. (Translation: Hello, Mister and Miss. Did you make a reservation?)

"Oui, cherchez le nom, Nase, s'il vous plaî t." Isumi said, surprising Nase. (Yes, search the name, Nase, please.) The waitress scanned the sheet until her eyes found what she was looking for.

"D'accord, suivez moi." she finally said. (Ok, follow me.) Isumi and Nase followed the waitress to a table for two in the garden portion of the café. Isumi pulled out a seat for Nase to sit on.

"Isumi, I don't even have an appetite anymore…" Nase said miserably.

"Look Nase, that guy, he's a creep. He doesn't deserve your tears. So you should just forget about him." Isumi said firmly. Nase's face broke into a small smile.

"Arigatou, Isumi-kun." she said softly.

"It's the least I could do." Isumi replied simply. Just then, the waitress approached their table.

"Vos ordres?" the waitress asked. (Your orders?)

"Oui, je voudrais votre spécial de Saint-Valentin pour deux, s'il vous plaît." Isumi said. (Yes, I would like the Valentine's Day special for two, please.) The waitress smiled.

"D'accord, et comme des vos boissons?" the waitress asked. (Ok, and what about your drinks?)

"Deux lunettes de thé glacé." Isumi replied. The waitress jotted it down and left.

"I didn't know you knew how to speak French, Isumi." Nase said, once the waitress was out of earshot.

"Yeah, well my first mentor was French, and I guess I picked it up from him." Isumi said, slightly embarrassed.

Within a few minutes, Nase was smiling and laughing freely now, her previous troubles a thing of the past. Their orders arrived and they didn't even notice. Pretty soon, they were finished with their meals and paid up. Isumi had gone to the restroom while Nase was waiting outside, when suddenly, a voice called out.

"Oh god, Nase. You're such a hypocrite. There you were claiming to be so _righteous_ about not cheating on me, when you're doing just the same right now, you dirty little _whore_." sneered an obnoxious voice. It was Nase's boyfriend, and the woman he cheated Nase with was clinging to his arm. Nase ignored him.

"Oh, pretending to be all _cool_, huh? Well, let me tell you something, you're _nothing _without me." he whispered in her ear. Nase jerked back just in time to see Isumi throw a punch to his face.

"If I _ever _hear you say that about Nase, _ever _again, you'll get much more than a punch." Isumi said coldly.

"Who are _you?_" screamed her ex-boyfriend in fury, while holding the spot where Isumi hit him. Isumi's eyes locked with his.

"I am Nase's friend, and you better watch yourself. Or else." Isumi said simply. Nase watched this scene with her jaw down.

"C'mon, Nase. Let's not waste our time on these people." he said, grabbing her hand and getting away.

"Arigatou for defending, Isumi." Nase said when they were settled in the car.

"Don't mention it. That scum deserved worse for doing that to you, Nase." Isumi said, trying to calm down.

"What you did was already enough for me." Nase replied simply as Isumi started the car.

"So where are we going now?" Nase asked.

"I don't know…how does the Valentine's Day Festival sound to you?" Isumi said, remembering the annual tradition.

"Sure." Nase replied.

Moments later, Isumi and Nase were walking along a sidewalk where there were lots of random stores around.

"Excuse me, sir? How about buying a diamond necklace for your pretty girlfriend there?" asked a saleswoman, advertising some jewelry.

"Ano, I'm not-" Isumi started to say.

"Ano, he's not-" Nase said simultaneously. Then they stared at each other and blushed. They barely had time to register what had just happened, when suddenly, they were interrupted.

"OH MY GOD!!! IT'S HIM!!! ISUMI-KUN!!!" a high pitched voice rang out.

"I LOVE YOU ISUMI!!!" a second voice cried out. Isumi quickly paled.

"Oh no, they're _everywhere._" he groaned.Without turning over his shoulder he grabbed Nase's hand and made a mad dash for it, leaving a very confused saleslady behind. Moments later, two teenagers by the names of Shindo and Waya walked past her, whistling innocently.

"Haha, who would have thought, Isumi and Nase?" Waya said once the saleslady had went back inside.

"Yeah, and Isumi didn't even bother to check whether it was _really _his fan girls who were chasing him." Hikaru replied with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as the two of them cackled.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Isumi kept running for the longest time, until the two of them were out of breath. When they stopped, they neglected to notice that they were still holding hands.

"I-I think we've…lost them…now." Isumi managed to gasp. Nase grinned.

"They just don't leave you alone huh?" she said, teasing him. Isumi groaned again.

"Don't remind me. How about going to that Festival now." he said.

* * *

At the Valentine's Festival…

Isumi and Nase were walking around randomly, occasionally playing a few games but mainly, just having fun. It was the best Valentine's day that Isumi ever had, since he's never been to the Festival due to the mobs of ecstatic fan girls who always seemed to be stalking him. Pretty soon, it was dusk, and they decided to leave. They were almost up to Nase's car, when yet _again_, another voice rang out. This time though, it was the _real _fan girls.

"ISUMI-KUN!!! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!" one female cried out.

"BACK OFF, HE'S MINE!!! ISUMI-KUN, I WANT TO BEAR YOUR BABIES!!!" another voice rang out. Isumi groaned.

"Not again," he wailed as he and Nase tried to make a run for it back to the car.

"My, they're certainly an enthusiastic group." Nase wheezed, while laughing at the absurdity of the situation.

"That was close." Isumi said, as he started the car. Within minutes, the two were outside Nase's apartment building. Then, the two proceeded to go up the elevator and finally, they reached her flat.

"I really had a nice time, Isumi-kun. Arigatou for everything." Nase said simply, when they were at the door.

"Me too." Isumi said, and Nase closed the door. Isumi sighed and turned to leave, when he was abruptly bopped on the head.

"Owww!" he moaned. When his vision cleared he saw two figures. It was none other than Waya and Hikaru, in which Waya's apartment happened to be right next door Nase's.

"You _baka! _Why didn't you go after her?" Hikaru hissed.

"Yeah, me and Shindo saw how you two were meant for each other, and you _ruined _your chance!" Waya said.

"Wait…so were you saying that you two were the voices that were imitating the fan girls?" Isumi said, realization dawning upon him.

"How dense can that guy get?" Hikaru said, rolling his eyes at Waya, who pushed Isumi back towards Nase's apartment.

"Waya-what are you doing!" Isumi cried out.

"You'll thank me for this someday, Isumi. Now I want you to go and knock on Nase-san's door, and don't come out again either!" Waya declared, forming a barricade so that Isumi had no way out. Trembling nervously, he knocked on her door. Then Waya and Hikaru ducked behind the corner.

"Isumi-kun? Why are you still here?" Nase asked, surprised. Isumi had never looked so flustered in his entire life.

"Ano…um…well…oh dash it all! Nase, would you like to be my Valentine?" Isumi said in one breath. Nase's jaw dropped for the second time this day. Isumi started to turn around, not wanting to hear the words of rejection, when suddenly, an arm grabbed out, preventing him from doing so. He turned to see Nase, who smiled.

"Of course I will, Isumi." she said, pulling him inside for a kiss. After that, Isumi didn't have a reason to be afraid of Valentine's Day anymore.

* * *

A/N: Um...yeah...a rather interesting pairing. Well this is what I get when I'm procrastinating on my homework. Anyways, this sort of insipired by Kikio Shiroshi's Crossdressing Waya, the idea about the fangirls.

Well, even though Valentine's isn't my favorite holiday, it still makes some good fanfiction ideas. Once again, thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I know it's sometimes a hassle to just press the little purple button there and voice your thoughts, but it would really mean a lot to me. Thanks again and Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
